One shot pinkgreen
by iriii
Summary: -Si que eres fantástico butch.../ Butch sintió enrojecer, pero trato de disimularlo masticando más fuerte los onigiri. Porque de la nada le decía eso? No entendía nada. Las chicas eran todas unas locas!


Camino por la cocina y sintió un ruido en el techo. Tomo la escalera y subió para ver

- butch? – el moreno dio un respingo, nervioso. Lo miro curiosa - todavía estas aquí? No te has movido de ahí en toda la tarde?

Se sentó como un indio en su dirección y frunció el seño molesto

-no! no pienso bajar si burbuja esta allá abajo

-eso no es bueno?

-pues claro que no akatsutsumi – cerro los ojos, irritado – siempre que viene de visita esta con lo mismo, que si la boda o que se yo, esta mal de la cabeza o que? Es una pesada!

La pelirroja río, atrayendo su atención

-pues, sabes que? Creo que querer tanto a alguien es genial – rasco su nuca –quizá burbuja es un poco obsesiva pero de igual modo es amor. Además…- susurro algo apenada- casarse es el sueño de cualquier chica, no?

Butch la observo. Había estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella y sus hermanos por más de dos meses y podía decir que la única mujer con la que no le importaba pasar el tiempo era con ella. Después de todo se conocían bien y sobretodo no se sentía para nada incomodo ni fastidiado cerca de ella. Aun así era mujer, es decir, estaba loca como las otras mujeres (mentalidad de butch) y no podía permitirse bajar la guardia

- Ah! – parpadeo como si recordara algo y butch despertó de su observación.-espera aquí- le dijo antes de bajar por las escaleras a paso acelerado

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se recostó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza nuevamente

-no pensaba irme a otro lado

Al cabo de 20 minutos creyó que ya no volvería, pero en eso, pudo captar un delicioso olor y abrió los ojos al sentirlo tan cerca, encontrándose con un plato de onigiris sobre su cabeza e instantáneamente se hecho para atrás a la defensiva

-toma – la pelirroja sonrío – has estado aquí todo el día asíque supuse que tendrías hambre

Butch se irrito, como es que no la escucho venir? Sabia que bombón era una experta en el tema de ser cautelosa, después de todo brick le había enseñado, pero se había vuelto tan buena que ni el pudo oírla? Como vencería a brick si ni siquiera pudo detectar la presencia de ella? Tomo uno de los onigiris sin delicadeza y comenzó a masticarlo con malhumor

Bombón ni se extraño, estaba acostumbrada a que el moreno se enojara a cada rato

_**Quizás no debí mostrarle lo cautelosa que puedo llegar a ser – **_Pensó

Comieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que la pelirroja hablo

-y que lo que hizo tu prometida esta ves para enfadarte tanto?

-ni me lo recuerdes – energía destructiva salía de el

Bombón lo miro nerviosa – fue para tanto?

-peor

FLASH BACK

-mierda, esa loca me ha sacado la camiseta que tenia puesta para lavarla! – Observo de lejos a burbuja que ponía ropa a lavar tarareando una canción – pero si entro ahora no podré liberarme de ella

Trato de acercarse cautelosamente y la observo de cerca, quizá si se distraía podía robarle la camiseta, pero en ese momento la vio con ella en las manos

-la escurriré un poco para que se seque antes – comento dulcemente

Su cara angelical se transformo en un demonio, usando toda su fuerza bruta para escurrirla. De un momento a otro la camiseta quedo en pequeño pedacitos de lana en el piso. Butch grito con dolor

-oye tía! pero si es mi camiseta!

Burbuja lo vio aparecer y sonrío con mucho afecto

- mi amor….

-pero que dices?! – tomo lo restos de su camiseta y se lamento – ah, pero si es mi preferida….

-perdona butch, ahora mismo te la coso tranquilo- sonrío y le acerco una remera recién lavada- mientras puedes ponerte esto

-pero si esta chorreando!

-ya lo se, es que lo eh puesto todo a lavar

Butch acerco su rostro al de ella con furia

-con "todo" te refieres a todo?!

- es que…

-como "es que"?! Se puede saber en que piensas? Voy a resfriarme! No tengo remera que ponerme!

Burbuja miro detrás suyo y butch también, encontrándose con una montaña de espuma que salía de la lavadora y los derribo

Boomer apareció por allí y vio toda la habitación inundada en espuma con una gotita en la cabeza

-Em , burbuja, cuanto jabón le has echado a la lavadora?

-un poco mucho –respondió tratando de salir de la espuma

Hizo una mueca con la nariz – no huele a quemado?

-ah! Es verdad! El agua!- burbuja corrió hacia la olla con agua encendida y trato de apagarlo pero al contacto se quemo el dedo y soltó la tetera sobre la alfombra que empezó a incendiarse- AH!

Butch salio de la espuma y trato de abanicar el fuego con la camiseta hecha añicos desesperadamente

-apártate butch – boomer apareció con un matafuegos y rocío todo el fuego incluyéndolo a ellos. Río - estamos completamente blancos

Butch escupió un poco de espuma

-no hace ninguna gracia, idiota

-Ya,ya, estoy muy enfadado! Lo voy a matar!... así?- comento divertido

Burbuja agacho la cabeza apenada

-Lo siento, no fue a propósito…

-eso ya lo sabemos, burbuja – comento amablemente boomer

-solo faltaría que fuera a propósito!

Los ojos de burbuja se pusieron cristalinos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

-lo siento….perdóname butch….lo siento…

-si con disculparse fuera bastante la policía no existiría!

-pues…. –la cara angelical de burbuja volvió a transformare en un demonio voraz y le hizo una llave a butch, quien gritaba de dolor - Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAA!?

Boomer miro la escena nervioso- eso tiene que doler….

- que paso en la cocina?

-brick, am…bueno…han pasado muchas cosa..y…

Brick vio a burbuja tratando de quebrarle el brazo a butch

-ya me hago una idea

FIN FLASH BACK

Butch contaba todo con un aura que decía "voy a matarte rubia estupida" y bombón escucho todo algo desconcertada

-vaya….

-si

-entonces fue ella la que casi quema toda la cocina?

-así es akatsutsumi, pero ya no quiero hablar de mi horrible prometida por favor

Bombón lo miro. De verdad que estaba reacio con el tema de matrimonio forzado, es decir ella tampoco quería casarse con brick pero sabia que era su deber por eso lo aceptaba, además sabia que el pelirrojo era un buen chico

-y si hablamos de mi prometido entonces?

Butch hizo una mueca

-el "niño perfecto"? no gracias, algo que odio mas que hablar de mi prometida es hablar de mi hermano "perfecto"

-siempre se han llevado mal?

-competimos desde que tenemos 5 años – apretó el puño frustrado –y el siempre me ha ganado, en todo. Pero esta vez no será así, no voy a dejar que siga creyéndose mejor que todos, alguien debe darle una lección y ese soy yo

Bombón asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. No era secreto que brick era algo egocéntrico y siempre quería que lo adularan pero aun así ella nunca lo había adulado ni felicitado. Era por cuestión de orgullo, pero que pasaba con butch que siempre lo enfrentaba y todas las veces término perdiendo con el orgullo destruido pero intacto nuevamente a la hora de la revancha? Era admirable, la verdad Eso era tener un gran espíritu

Suspiro

-si que eres fantástico butch

Butch sintió enrojecer pero trato de disimularlo masticando más fuerte los onigiri. Porque de la nada le decía eso? No entendía nada. Las chicas eran todas unas locas

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y cuando se dio cuenta que butch se había serenado, hablo

-entonces tu meta es ganarle a brick verdad? Es por eso que te fuiste a entrenar a la montaña tu solo

-eh? Ah, si – butch hablo con algo de timidez mientras engullía otro onigiri – te lo ha contado boomer?

Asintió

-Dime, fue muy duro entrenarte tu solo?

-no estaba solo, estaba con mi maestro, soichiro Nagi

- maestro? y es muy fuerte?

Butch sonrío con gran admiración

-por supuesto! Contra mi maestro incluso el mierda de brick quedaría hecho trizas – se paro con entusiasmo mirando el cielo nocturno - El también es parte de nuestra familia, pero el si me comprende. Desde que era niño me ah enseñado artes marciales y es realmente fuerte! Los entrenamientos en la montaña fueron muy duros pero todos los días eran muy gratificantes y esperaba con impaciencia a que fuera mañana con solo pensar todo lo que me iba a enseñar y en lo fuerte que podía llegar a hacer, era emocionante!Todo los días era un nuevo desafío que hacia sacar todos mis esfuerzos, Fue hace tanto tiempo que me dan ganas de probar mi fuer…!

Butch la miro, callo y se volvió a sentar mirando el suelo, apenado por lo emocionado que se había puesto .Porque ella tendría que interesarse por lo que el pensara sobre su entrenamiento? Que idiota había ido, se había expuesto más de lo usual delante de ella

Bombón en cambio, lo miraba maravillada, nunca lo había visto sonreír así .Tan emocionado, tan enérgico, tan feliz. Al ver a butch sonreír tan tiernamente hizo que algo se removiera en su estomago, algo calido. Estaba tan maravillada que hasta le había entrado ganas de empezar a entrenarse!

-eh…S-supongo que a una chica no le interesan estas cosas ..

-que? No, nada de eso! yo no se nada de artes marciales pero no me aburre en absoluto! – aseguró y butch la miro de reojo – hasta conozco un movimiento y todo! Mira

Le dio un derechazo a su brazo izquierdo sin tener una minima reacción de el

-eh? Lo hice mal? – pregunto mirando su puño, acaso no había empleado mucha fuerza?

Butch tuvo que contener su risa, ni siquiera había sentido el golpe, pero cuando vio la mueca de bombón no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas, haciendo enojar a la pelirroja

-oye no te rías! Puedo hacerlo mejor!

-e-es que tu…- comenzó a carcajearse de nuevo sin terminar su oración

Bombón frunció el seño enfadada pero al ver su expresión, riéndose, no pudo contener una pequeña satisfacción. Espero que terminara de reírse de ella y suspiro, empujándolo con el hombro

-entonces, cual es mi calificación, maestro?

Butch la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-eres muy mala

-de verdad no creo que sea tan mala

- necesitas un maestro urgentemente

-bien, y cuando aprenda ya veras – sonrío

Butch le devolvió la sonrisa pero esta ves sin burla.

-me gustaría verte intentarlo bombón

Bombón se sonrojo, el nunca la había llamado por su nombre y se sintió lindo que lo hiciera. Agradeció que fuera de noche para no ver su sonrojo pero aun así le dio otro golpe en el brazo y sonrío

- vaya, debo admitir que a ese si lo sentí un poquito

Tal vez no todas las mujeres estén locas, pensó mirando como bombón celebraba su segundo golpe feliz


End file.
